I Forgot You Sleep Naked
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Justin Gabriel's ex comes back at Summerslam. He thought he'd never see him again. What will Justin do now that's he's gotten to touch him, feel him?  I use Daniel Bryan's real name, not his stage name.


'Did that really just happen?' Justin Gabriel asked himself as he limped into the Nexus locker room. All the others had already changed and showered except for Heath Slater, Wade Barrett and himself. At the moment Heath was nursing a cut on his elbow. His boyfriend, Stephen Farrelly also known as Sheamus, was cleaning it up for him. Wade was on the phone with his other half, Matt Hardy, who was currently helping his brother paint the nursery for his first child. Justin sighed, grabbed his bag and walked into the showers. Justin undressed quickly; he turned the water to just below scalding hot and stepped inside. The hot water immediately started to wash the sweat and grime from his body. Outside he could hear the other members of Nexus talking.

"Can you believe that Danielson is back?" David Otunga asked Michael Tarver.

"No way. I thought he was gone for good," Tarver shook his head, "Never would have guessed that he was the seventh guy for Cena's team."

"Miz was a pretty good cover up." Skip Sheffield nodded.

"We would have had an easier time beating Miz." Darren Young said stuffing his things inside of his bag.

"Don't let Mike fool you. He has a few things up his sleeve." Stephen looked up from Heath's elbow. "He's a really good wrestler as is Bryan. Bryan is just more talented than Mike."  
"I guess." Heath said. Stephen let go of Heath's elbow. "Thanks, babe. Ready to get out of here?"

"Ready when you are, Heath." Stephen smiled and picked up Heath's bag.

"Later guys." Heath waved at the ones in the room, "See ya tomorrow, Justin."

"Later, Heath." Justin called from the shower. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Bryan had been gone for a little over two months, maybe longer. He had told Justin to move on, find someone who would be right there with him. Justin couldn't. He missed Bryan too damn much, loved him too damn much. During their time apart Justin mostly hung out with Evan, Ted and Wade because their boyfriends were on Smackdown, and he knew exactly how they were feeling. Seeing Bryan tonight had taken Justin by complete surprise. When they were in the ring together Justin's body tingled every time Bryan's finger touched along his skin. Justin closed his eyes and replayed the match in his head.

There was no telling how long Justin had been in the shower, but by the time he got out everyone except for Wade had left the room.

"Hey, I was just waiting to tell you I'm not sharing the room with you tonight." Wade slid his phone into his back pocket of his jeans.

"Why not?"

"Matt surprised me. He's waiting for me outside so I'm going to stay with him."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, dude. I found someone who'd be happy to share our room."

"Who?"

"You'll see. I've got to go. Matt needs me."

Justin nodded and tried not to sound depressed, "See ya, Wade."

Wade kissed the top of Justin's head, "Night, little one. Have fun."

Justin sighed, but said nothing. He got dressed, dried and straightened his hair down, instead of up in a mohawk. After he was finished with that he threw his ring-gear in his bag and drove to the hotel.

~~At The Hotel~~  
Justin stood outside his hotel room door. He had no clue who was behind it. It could have been anyone from the show except for one of the divas. Justin took a deep breath and pushed his room card into the slot. The light changed from red to green; Justin turned the knob and walked inside. He looked around and saw someone else's bag, but not the other person. Justin looked at the bathroom door and saw that the light was on; he heard the shower going.

'I'll just go to bed and not worry about who is in the bathroom.' Justin told himself. He walked over to one of the beds, sat his bag down at the end of it, pulled his shirt and shorts off then flopped face first onto the bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the shower. A few minutes later the shower shut off but Justin didn't notice. He was in between being awake and asleep. The door to the bathroom opened and someone stepped out in nothing but a towel. He smiled at Justin's half sleeping form. Justin groaned and rolled over. He suddenly felt as if he wasn't alone. He opened one eye and saw a pair of clear blue eyes smiling at him.

"Bryan…"

"I forgot that you sleep naked." Bryan chuckled and sat down on the other bed.

Justin was wide awake now. He jumped off his bed and right onto Bryan. Bryan laughed and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Silent tears flowed down Justin's cheeks. Justin whispered against Bryan's neck, "I missed you so much, B."

"I missed you, too, babe. It's been too long." Bryan smiled and kissed Justin's shoulder, "You were amazing out there. I forgot just how beautiful you were." Justin smiled and sniffled.

Bryan pulled him back and kissed his cheeks. "Oh baby, please don't cry. You're too pretty to cry."

"I-I'm sorry, Bry. I've just missed you so much."

Bryan kissed Justin's cheeks again, "You're going to be missing me for a little longer darlin' because this is just a dream."

"What?" Justin's face fell.

"Wake up, Justi. Wake up."

"Justin." Wade poked Justin's tummy. "Justin Gabriel."

Justin groaned and opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

"You're in the shower idiot. You sat down and fell asleep against the wall." Wade chuckled.

Justin pouted, "I did?"

"A Bryan dream again?"

"Maybe… How could you tell?"

"Your friend is very happy." Wade chuckled.

Justin squealed and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around him and walked out of the showers. He started drying himself off.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? You look exhausted." Wade leaned against the wall watching Justin.

"I'm fine. I need to get out."

"Ok, mate. I was just asking. You know how I worry about you."

Justin turned and smiled small, "I know, Wade, and I appreciate it, but you don't need to."

Wade smiled and pushed away from the wall. He kissed the top of Justin's head. "Hurry up. Evan and Teddy are waiting for us."

Justin nodded and went back to getting ready, "Who all's going to be there?"

"The guys we always hang out with when we go to the pub."

"Great, I get to watch Miz and JoMo have sex in public, Cena and Orton touch each other inappropriately and Adam and Chris attempt to suck each other face off."

"They're all pretty bad, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are." Justin sighed. "Mohawk or straight?"

Wade smiled, "Straight, you look sexier when it's straight."

"Don't flirt with me, Barrett. I'm liable to jump you and tickle you into submission."

Wade laughed, "Oo, I'm so scared. Come on love, hurry yourself up."

"I'm hurrying."

~~The Club~~  
Justin, Ted, Evan and Wade walked into the club. Evan jumped on Wade's back. "I'm going to get stolen if I try to walk."

Wade laughed, "This is fine, little one."

Ted wrapped an arm around Justin, "Come on, Just. Let's go be bored."

Justin smiled, "I hear that."

They walked over to the table with their drinking buddies. Randy already had shots lined up for everyone. Wade plopped Evan down in a chair and smiled. "Whiskey, Randal?"

"Yep." Randy grinned.

Ted and Justin sat down beside Evan. Justin shook his head, "I don't know about this, Randy."

"What? It's only dare or drink."

"What in the hell is dare or drink?" Evan leaned his head on Justin's shoulder a little bored and tired.

"It's Randy's favorite game. When Legacy was still together he invented it when the three of us were having crazy sex." Ted shrugged, "I don't remember what happened after the sex that night though."

Wade shook his head, "That is never good."

John laughed and sat closer to the table, "So who's first?"

Randy smirked, "You asked so you're first. Oh and later a few of the guys from Smackdown are going to join us."

"Cool. Dare me, Randal." John grinned.

"Suck me off right now." Randy chuckled.

"Easy dare." John got to his knees and did as Randy instructed.

"Oh shit, yeah."

Justin stood up, "I'm out."

Evan stood up with him, "Me too. Tequila?"

Justin smirked and nodded. The two of them walked to the bar and sat down on two stools. "Barkeep, Tequila por favor."

Evan giggled. Justin raised an eyebrow at him. "Your accent is funny."

"Thanks, bitch. That hurts right here." Justin held a hand over his heart.

"Drink, slut." Evan smirked and picked up the tequila the bartender had sat down in front of them.

"Slut, I am not a slut. I haven't had a threesome with Ted and Cody or with Randy and John." Justin took a drink for his tequila.

"Don't forget Mike and Jack when we were on ECW."

"I don't want to know." Justin shook his head.

Three glasses later Evan and Justin were very, very happy and hyper.

"Hehe, this is fun." Evan slurred.

"Oh yeah…so much fun." Justin giggled.

"Want to dance?" Evan touched Justin's arm.

"Fuck yeah." Justin grabbed Evan and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. The beat washed over them. Evan's crotch rubbed against Justin. "Aw, shit…"

Evan wrapped his arms around Justin's neck, "You're horny, Justi."

"I blame the tequila." Justin grinned and kissed Evan.

Evan kissed back. They were still 'dancing' if you could even call it dancing anymore. It was more like dry-fucking each other slowly. Evan's hands were all over Justin's ass. Justin's lips were all over Evan's neck and shoulder. The two were practically glued to each other until a voice pulled them out of the alcohol induced public display of sex.

"Shit Ev, can you not keep it in your pants?"

Evan pulled away from Justin and spun around, "Jacky!"

Jack smirked, "Hey, sexy. That was incredibly hot."

"It was fun too." Evan smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, "Hi, my Jacky."

Jack picked Evan up and hugged him. Justin sighed and walked away from the two. Now he felt alone. He looked over at the table, Cody and Matt were hugging Teddy and Wade tight. Christian and Drew were holding onto each other, clearly Christian was already drunk. Everyone had someone except for Justin. Justin sighed again and walked to a table in the darkest corner of the club. He sat down and sulked for a minute.

"Excuse me."

Justin looked up. He couldn't see the other person very well. All he could see were two very clear blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, I don't guess so." Justin shrugged even though the other person probably couldn't see the movement.

"Thanks, man." The man sat down.

"It's not a problem."

"So what's a good looking guy like you doing all alone in a shit-hole like this?"

"I wasn't alone earlier."

"Well you're alone now."

"I'm really down right now. My friends all have boyfriends, the guy I'm in love with came back tonight and he didn't even talk to me. I mean he's so fucking perfect and I have one damn move." Justin sighed and leaned his head on the table.

"Wow, that sucks. I'm really sorry. Look I'm heading back to my hotel, if you want to tag along to have someone to talk to you're more than welcomed."

Justin looked up. He should have said no, but there was something about those eyes that practically screamed at him to trust the guy sitting across from him, "Yeah, I'll go with you."

They stood up and walked to the door. Justin waved over to his group of friends. Evan and Cody grinned and waved back. The two newly acquainted gentlemen walked to the hotel all the WWE men and women were staying at. When they got there they rode the elevator to the stranger's room. Justin just realized he hadn't learned the man's name. He was going to ask him the thought just slipped his mind. The man pushed his keycard into the slot. The light flickered from red to green. He turned the knob and they walked in. Justin felt exhausted. He knew it was probably all the tequila.

"You okay?"

Justin shook his head, "I think the drinks are getting to me."

"Here, lie down." He led Justin over to the bed and helped him lie down. He pulled Justin's shoes and socks off then pulled the blankets over him. 'Goodnight, Justi.' were the last words Justin heard before he fell asleep.

~~The Next Morning~~  
Justin woke up completely well rested. He sat up and stretched. 'I remember going home with a guy, but I don't remember what he looks like.' Justin thought looking around the room. He saw two bags, his and the other guy's. He looked over at the phone. 'Room 229. This is the room I checked into yesterday…' Justin threw his legs over the bed and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw he wasn't wearing clothes. "What the hell? Where are my clothes?"

"In your bag."

Justin looked up and saw the guy from the night before. His eyes danced with a smile and a hint of excitement. Justin furrowed his brows confused, "When did I…"

"When you got sick at 2:30. Luckily I didn't drink anything last night. You know us Vegans don't drink much."

"So you got me naked…"

"Oh no, you stripped yourself. Something about being too hot. Though I agree with that statement…" Justin blushed, he grinned and continued, "I had forgotten that you sleep naked. It's been too long since the two of us had shared a bed."

Justin smiled and shook his head, "This is crazy."

"Yeah, but we've always been crazy." He smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Justin and pressed their lips together. Justin closed his eyes and kissed back. Justin moved and pushed him down onto the bed. He smiled against Justin's lips and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. "Damn, baby."

"I'm going to kick your ass, Bryan." Justin whispered.

"No, you won't. You love me too damn much." Bryan's eyes brightened even more at the sound of his name rolling off Justin's lips.

"Ok, I'm not going to kick your ass. I'm going to fuck it." Justin smirked.

"I've been gone for far too long. You sound like Randy." Bryan trailed his fingers slowly up Justin's back. Justin groaned and arched his back. "I remember hearing that noise last night in the ring when I touched you like that."

"Tease." Justin whimpered. Bryan repeated the action. Justin groaned again. "Want you so fucking bad."

"You've got me, J. You've got me for as long as you want me."

Justin smiled, "I guess I've got you forever then because I don't want anyone else, Bry."

Bryan leaned up and kissed Justin passionately. Justin kissed back with just as much intensity. Justin's hand traveled down to the hem of Bryan's shirt. Bryan pushed Justin back and pulled his shirt off as fast as he could.

"Someone's eager." Justin smirked.

"It's been too long since I've felt you against me. I'm a little impatient." Bryan grinned and started fiddling with the button on his jeans.

Justin took Bryan's hands, "Allow me." Justin undid the button on Bryan's jeans the pulled the zipper down slowly allowing his fingertips to glide teasingly along the skin.

"Who's teasing now?" Bryan moaned.

"Not me." Justin smiled. His smile was full of innocence and sweetness; his normally chocolate brown eyes were blown black with lust and need. Just that look almost made Bryan lose it all. Justin pushed Bryan's jeans and boxers down all the way. Bryan stepped out of the small pile then kicked them to the side. Justin pulled him close and kissed along his neck and shoulders.

"Feels good, J." Bryan moaned softly arching his neck for the younger man to just have at. Justin smiled and lightly kissed up Bryan's neck to his lips.

"Bry, you're back for good, right?" Justin whispered against Bryan's lips.

"Yeah, baby. I'm back for good."

"So we don't have to worry about being apart, right?"

"Right, Justin. What's up, baby?"

"I don't want to be away from you ever again, Bryan. I can't do it." Justin's voice wavered. Bryan pressed his lips to Justin's and kissed him softly. Justin responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around Bryan and held him there. Bryan pushed him backwards down onto the bed. He placed his legs on either side of Justin's hips. He took Justin's member into his hands and stroked it to its full hardness. Justin groaned, "What are you doing, Bry?"

"Showing you that I'm never leaving you again." Bryan slid down onto Justin's cock.

"Oh, shit." Justin groaned and threw his head back. Bryan shut his eyes and took in the last two inches of Justin. "How is that not hurting you?"

Bryan smirked and lifted himself almost all the way off Justin's cock, "I prepped myself while I was in the shower."

"Fuck…" Justin bit his lip when Bryan slid back down slowly, "Wish I could have seen that."

"Oh, you'll get to see it. I promise. I'm not going to be happy after one round, baby." Bryan continued riding Justin at a slow pace. Justin linked his hands with Bryan's and leaned up to capture his lips. After a while Bryan started to speed up.

"I want to fuck you, babe."

"You are fucking me, Just."

"No, I want to fuck you; at the moment you're fucking yourself."

"Then flip us, Justi." Bryan grinned. Justin flipped Bryan onto his back and started thrusting into him at the same pace Bryan had been riding him. Justin let go of Bryan's hand and took hold of his dick. He stroked Bryan in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, fuck! Feels good, baby…" Bryan moaned.

Justin nodded, "Don't know how much longer I can go."

"Come, baby. I want it."

Justin cried out Bryan's name as he came into Bryan. Justin's hand never stopped on Bryan's dick. He wanted the same reaction from him. Bryan groaned; he couldn't even warn Justin before he was cumming on Justin's hand and his own stomach. Justin pulled out and lied down beside Bryan.

"Shit." Justin smiled.

"Five minute break, baby. Then we're going to go play in the shower." Bryan giggled and kissed Justin's shoulder.

Justin turned on his side and leaned his forehead against Bryan's. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Justin." Bryan kissed Justin softly and five minutes later they were at it again.  
~~END~~


End file.
